poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladdin
Aladdin is the hero of Agrabah. He is in love with Princess Jasmine, one of Winnie the Pooh's friends, and his biggest enemy is Jafar. Trivia *Aladdin first met Winnie the Pooh and friends in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin will team up with Pooh and pals again (along with Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Wanderquack Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria) in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar ''and ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Aladdin met Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the Fantasy Adventures crew in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin made his first cameo appearance to give Ash the lamp and save Pooh's life in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Aladdin made his second cameo appearance to give the others the lamp and save Pooh and Snow White in ''Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. *Aladdin will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin will meet Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Stan Marsh, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Aladdin will make his first full guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover along with Abu, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I''. *Aladdin will meet Celebi, Ali, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orwen, Orgoch, the Flying Dutchman, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, the Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Choen, Andy, Stef, and Sloth), Jack Skellington, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Charlie, and Itchy in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. *Aladdin will join Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'', Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible''. *Aladdin will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Aladdin will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover in ''Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH''. *Aladdin will make his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in [[Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World)|''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World)]]. *Aladdin will make a special appearance at the end of [[Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour|''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour]]. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies